A TALE OF TWO WORLDS: Part 3, Two Realms Entwine
by Glehnmarc-Hibburt
Summary: How will Ivory fare up against the temtation of Belial? After stricking an understanding with Alphaomega, Belial goes about planing the fall of Clay and Ivory.
1. Default Chapter

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Realms Entwine**

**Act I of Part 3**

Clay and Ivory remained confused, unsure of anything anymore. The Great I Am's presence drifted above the desolation. His love enveloped them both.

A warm glow

filled their very being,

their very heart and soul

Soon their minds were wiped clear of the imagery they had absorbed…

…No memory of the terror they had just witnessed remained in their mind.

As Alphaomega moved into the heavens the damaged garden was restored and life in Paradise Garden could go on as before… well almost.

The humans were wiped of the terrifying memory, but this was not the case with the animals everybeast _well_ recalled then evil attack, and everybeast would dearly love to forget it.

Every beast…except…Serpent.

Serpent was intrigued by the event.

Where did those creatures get their power from

and could it attain any for itself

He could not quite explain what it _was_ it had seen.

It was only interested in their bulging muscle, brawn and power. Serpent seemed to dismiss the consequences their action bought them.

Iniquity…

…had been birthed in Utopia _now_ it was being _birthed_ on Pterra Pherma!

From where the demons had smeared the discarded fruit into the soil, the animals had seen new life grow. Seeing this gladdened their hearts and soon they resumed doing the things they enjoyed. The animals again began to converse with Clay and Ivory, but they were commanded by Alphaomega not to speak of the evil they had seen.

On holy ground

Beneath the towering Mountain of the Lord the angels healed rapidly. Micheal and Gabriel the Archangels approached the throne of the Almighty they spoke of their concern and expressed their bewilderment.

Everything seemed to be falling apart…

…was not creation meant to be

Miraculous

Pure

Yet there was…

Battle

Pain

Could not the one who created the universe stop Apollyan's influence on creation?

Alphaomega just smiled and said…

"There will be a new heaven, my faithful ones…there will be a new earth.

A Tale of Two Worlds

**Two Realms Entwine**

**Act II of Part 3**

Not only did the animals recall the first ever battle on Pterra Pherma…

Another being remembered it very clearly…

Belial,

Lord of Sheol,

Prince of the Grave,

Father of Lies.

He was dredging up…

Plans

Plots

Stratagem

Suddenly he flew from Sheol with a purpose - with a proposal and into the domain of the Holy of Holies…

Michael was before the throne room.

"I want an audience with the Great I Am."

Belial hissed.

"And if He does not want one with you?"

Michael retorted.

"_Michael,_"

It was the voice of the Almighty.

"Let him pass."

Reluctantly Michael stepped aside and soon Belial stood rather small before the greatness of the Omnipotent One.

Belial made no formal greeting and began his argument.

"The humans know **_all_** about you and want you stand for, and now they have seen what I am capable of and what I stand for. Let them exercise their 'free will' and make a choice to follow you…or to follow me!"

"_They do not know of your campaign or who you are. I have wiped their memories of you and your party of evil._"

Belial was livid!

"What!"

"_They are still innocent neither of them have picked fruit from the Tree of Death._"

Belial exhaled hot air.

"They are only **_pawns_** to you! They are not in charge of their own life! Heaven is not as perfect as it was once upon a time! You protect them from the truth!"

"_They have not partaken of the Tree of Death and so have protected themselves. Why? Because they have obeyed Me._"

"Then why bother with this gift of **_free choice_**, why give it to them if it will never be used!"

"_They do have a choice. To eat or not eat of the tree._"

"But how can one buy into something if the item isn't advertised!"

Belial was about to blow his top entirely, he forced himself to breath.

"Test them! Allow me to go through the gateway and let me tempt them! Or are you afraid they will fail."

"_You will cause them no physical harm._"

"I won't touch them."

"_It is an o_rde_r, not a request._"

There was a moment where God the Father glanced at His only Son, the Word.

"Alright Belial … go, _d_o what you must _d_o."

So once again the founder of 'blacker darkness' sets his foot on Pterra Pherma.

Belial found an enclave so he could…

Think

Plot

Plan

…more evil schemes.

Belial's mind went back to the first attack he had ever made.

"It was beautiful, the shock that had marked the faces of mindless angels was thoroughly delicious. We drew our swords and I felt a buzz of unprecedented power run through me. I alone had pio_neered_ something – and I _would have had His Magesty's throne_ if He hadn't sent us to Sheol! What was his problem anyway!"

"I only _wanted independence_!"

"Who does God think he is, _God_?"

"So I shouted at him. I said he couldn't banish us. He's supposed to be perfectly _just_! Then he said it was _because_ he was perfectly just that he had to throw us from his _presence_."

"_Well_ if I can get Clay and Ivory to buy into that same lie, _God_ being _perfectly_ just – will have to cast _them_ from out of his presence, Ha Ha Ha! …oh it is so easy…"

"If I _can't_ have heaven…

…_I'll_ have earth!"

"I need to get close to Clay and Ivory. But…how?"

At that moment Belial looked up and standing before him, arms…crossed…was a serpent.

A Tale of Two Worlds

**Two Realms Entwine**

**Act III of Part 3**

"What are you doing here, creature?"

"I live here this enclave is my home."

"Are you bothered that I came to your home?"

"No, indeed I am not."

"This is your personal space?"

"You are welcome to it."

"I am _intrigued_. You stand there in my presence utterly at ease. Do you not know that it is _I_, _Belial_? I have the power to make your life an utter disaster," he boasted," then more to himself than Serpent he observed. "Micheal was right, it has became my desire to rob, steal and destroy. What have I done to myself, why this course of acton?"

"I do."

"What?" snapped Belial out of his self-pitying.

"I do know you have that power. That is why I'm drawn to you."

There was a brief moment's silence.

"I was stirred by your authority and powerful command."

encouraged Serpent.

"My stench and form, does it not repulse you…I was beautiful like you once."

"A powerless figure … though beautiful, still remains … powerless. If it is something that I must

…lose…

…then so be it."

"_And why serpent_? _Why_ should I acquaint my power with **_you_**!"

"I would like join you in whatever cause you fight for. Surely I can be of _some_ assistance?"

"You spoke of my authority and command. Were you blind, serpent. My command was sent to the bottom of the river and I _fled _before_ Alphaomega_!"

Serpent only nodded.

"It was as you said…

…but let's speak of what is now."

"Why do you want to join me?"

Serpent had to think

I cannot rightly say. I feel that in someway you are going to change the very nature of Pterra Pherma…I wish to be apart of that.

Belial had been thinking too.

"You _may_ be able to assist me…and yes Pterra Pherma _will_ be forever changed. Tell me, serpent how well do you know Ivory and Clay?"

"Very well, especially the exquisite Ivory."

"Good…"

Belial rubbed his scaly hands together.

"Very good."

"The first phase of our plan will be to get Ivory before the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil."

"How will we do that. No harm will come to her? I couldn't have it!"

"No-ha-ho. I merely wish to use her…

…now listen closely I've been musing…

I come from a spiritual world, you a physical one…

…I should be able to go into you…

…for I am spirit, you are body…

…think creature. Together we will make history!"

"You would be inside of me?"

"And you will be acquainted with my power."

It sounded good.

The serpent complied

And the possession was a complete success!

So for the first time in history two realms entwined for purposes unsavoury…

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Realms Entwine**

**Act IV of Part 3**

So now the serpent and Belial were one.

When they had found Ivory she was bathing herself in a beautiful pool, a stunning swan, cream and silky swam around her.

The water was so clear that if it were not for the rippling cause by their bodies, you would think they were floating in air.

As the serpent approached the glade, the swan sensed something unsettling…the serpent did not seem to be itself. The swan's brain screamed danger and so fled from the pool. It would find Fetherwax and tell him what she felt.

Ivory, still innocent could not comprehend why Nuan fled as she did and shrug it off. Ivory promptly invited Serpent to join her. He declined smoothly and offered his hand to her.

"Come and I will show you something truly amazing."

Without hesitation she slipped her hand into his, barely aware that it was clammier than usual. Serpent pulled her from the warm pool.

"Where are we going?"

she asked.

"What do you wish to show me?"

It didn't answer her and soon the three were running through the bright fields of Paradise Garden, 'twas was not long before Ivory found herself standing before a cave…

…the cave that housed a certain forbidden tree.

Puzzled Ivory asked…

"Why have you brought me here. Why take me into _this_ cave?"

"Because inside there is a true marvel."

"I already know what is inside and it is not a marvellous thing!"

"O, but it is! Now that it has matured, it is indeed something youmust gaze your eyes upon.

Come let me _show_ you. You are safe with meeeee."

The serpent took her hand gently and began to move under the threshold of the cave. Ivory faulted, unexplained emotions coursed through her body.

Her feelings…

Her thought processors…

They all went haywire!

But she had always felt safe with Serpent and let it lead her on.

"Are you truly sure this tree is harmless?"

"Shhhhhure I'm sure."

It said disarmingly.

"I'm only taking you in there to _feast_!"

"Huh?"

"…your _eye's_ upon it."

Serpent smiled.

"I-I do not wish to upset Clay."

"Then simply don't tell him you _came_!"

She didn't like that idea.

"I think I'd like to leave."

She said firmly.

"But that would be such a pity. For there the tree stands before you.

She lifted her head and there in all its magnificence stood the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.

"Don't you just want to reach out and taste its _fruit_?"

Serpent's eyes gleamed satanically.

"_No_! I cannot it would upset my creator!"

she blurted.

"Did he _really_ say that you could not eat of any tree in Paradise?

"Ah no, just not from _this_ one! If we eat of it we will surely die!"

"_No_! No, you won't _die_. Only to your ignorance, for the creator _knows_ that if you eat of it, you will become all-knowing like he! He's selfish, Ivory; he wants all the knowledge to himself! Wouldn't you like to know what good is and what evil is? Would you like to know as much as God knows?"

"I would be as smart as the creator is?"

she whispered in awe.

"Yes, Yes you _would_!"

…the final part is nearly here...


	2. A TALE OF TWO WORDS: Part 4, Two Bites

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Bites**

**Act I of Part 4**

Ivory's eye's gleamed,

she placed her hand on the fruit,

she picked it,

she brought it inches from her lips,

she opened her mouth

"Eat it!"

coaxed Belial through Serpent

And she bit it

Ivory had tasted the juice of the forbidden fruit…

…and it was sweet on her tongue.

Yet Ivory was disappointed, she didn't feel any change, she was no more knowledgeable, she still remained un-all-knowing and she certainly wasn't _dead_!

"Nothing has _happened_ to me Serpent. I know nothing more than what I knew before!"

Serpent was confused as well, but he had to stay in control of the situation.

"Then you'll have to face the _truth_! The Great I Am has _lied_ to you!"

"But He said He loved us," she said miserably.

"Would someone, who _loves_ you, _lie_ to you?"

"Well you lied?"

It was all beginning to feel likea yukky mess.

"Forget that now. Don't you _see_ I've been fooled as well! The Almighty One has betrayed you! Us both, quick, you must tell Clay! Quick now, tell him, tell him!"

Nuan the swan followed by Featherwax the heron and all the animals were out hunting serpent.

"Quick!" hollered Featherwax. "We must stop the serpent from doing anything to harm Clay and Ivory!" he paused. "If our hunch is right, we must stop them _both_ from eating the forbidden fruuuuuuit!"

Ivory had found Clay not far from the cave and she told him her story.

Clay held the bitten fruit in his hand and looked at his wife befuddled.

"He has lied to us, Clay. I can still taste its sweet juices on my lips."

All had fallen apart for Clay. He tilted his face toward the sky unbelieving.

"Why … why? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

And he plunged his teeth into the forbidden fruit.

"Nooooo, don't do it!"

But all the animals were too late; _two bites_ had been taken from the fruit bearing the knowledge of good and evil.

As soon as the juice hit Clay's tongue it turned sour in his mouth, it was true of Ivory's mouth as well. The fruit fell from Clay's hand all purity in Clay and Ivory seemed to digest with the fruit's flesh and turn into waist.

Clay and Ivory tried to spit out the juice left on their tongues as if this would miraculously reverse all the two had done.

Clay and Ivory looked at each other and for the first time they realised … _they were stark naked_!

A great mourning filled the very heavens Utopia never thought such a sound existed,

It was a moan of incredible sadness,

The strain had finally become too much,

All had now fallen apart,

Everything was Broken … Broken Trust … Broken Fellowship … Broken Hearts

The All Mighty's eyes seem to drop tears of crystal. This time He could not simply wipe their minds of this … atrocity. His loved Ones had brought this … upon themselves. Slowly he descended from His throne … now instead of Father the Great I Am, this All Loving creator … had to now play judge and jury.

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Bites**

**Act II of Part 4**

All the animals stared at the partly eaten fruit in dust on the ground.

What would this mean for Pterra Pherma, for mankind?

Ivory and Clay were still staring at each other, suddenly something they had never felt before hit them like a slash of water. A strange warmth seem to swallow up their faces, their cheeks glowed red, their inside felt queasy. They found they were … _embarrassed_? Both tried to cover themselves as best as they could, breaking off the nearby ferns of plants. The plants screamed in pain. Clay and Ivory's eyes were wide with fear (something else they'd never felt before then).

Belial now stood _out_ of the serpent, he began to laugh cruelly. He had done it! Something already was changing.

"Ha ha! What do you think about that animals?" he asked. He laughed again, then he stopped. Were the animals ignoring him, did they not notice him? He stood in front of one them and waved his scaly hands. "Heelloo," he lowered him arms, and whispered. "They can no longer see me _or_ hear _me_?"

The atmosphere all around the garden began to transform, it felt weighted, humid and thick. The sun seemed to blaze all the hotter. The creatures looked down, around and up.

The friendly face of the boyant blue sky became heavy and dark colours began to cloud it complexion.

It was no longer joyful, yet grey and mysterious. It made no sense anymore.

The treetops began to wave as the gentle breeze began to pick up. The wind wasn't cool and refreshing, but the opposite. Wind whipped around Clay, Ivory and the animals, it lashed out at their bodies, tearing at fur or flesh, they could barley stay on their feet or paws.

The tempest caused havoc with shrubs and bushes, the storm bent back large trees. Only the Tree of Life stood unaffected. The power Belial thought he had could not compare with this. It was like all of creation was being jarred. Creation had never seen a spectacle like this before. It was far worse than Belial could ever have achieved, and the disaster didn't want to stop! The shadows on Pterra Pherma began to grow in length until there was no light left to keep them cast.

A great eclipse covered the sun.

Stones and rocks began to dance.

The Creator…was descending…from heaven.

The great tremors eased…

…the lashing wind slowed to a warm zephyr…

…the sun shone again.

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Bites**

**Act III of Part 4**

"Oh my creation, my creation why do you hide from me? Was there not a day when we could walk and talk together in the garden? You were never ashamed to run into My arms. Why do you not come forth man? Clay where are you?"

"Hiding,"

come the soft reply from behind a boulder.

"Why do you hide?"

"I'm afraid…I mean who wouldn't be! That was no walk in the garden."

"Is there more?"

There was silence

"…and I…don't have any clothing on."

"Who told you, you were naked?"

"No one! I-I just … know."

"Did you eat from the forbidden tree? The one I told you not to eat from?"

Clay's anger surfaced.

"All the fault lies with the woman! The woman _You_ gave me!"

"Woman, what is this you have done?"

"Don't look at me!"

she cried.

"Look at the serpent, _it_ deceived me. I didn't want to eat the fruit."

Serpent had nowhere to run.

"You have brought a curse upon you this day."

The creator only had to think a thought. The serpent's limbs _vanished_! It fell with a thud on its stomach. It flickered its tongue angrily.

"From this day forward you will move about on your belly, snake. Your kind willforever bite the dust."

Now leave this garden."

"Why have you done thissss to me (gollum). The devil made me do it!"

The Almighty raised his voice.

"And to you Apollyon, I say this; long will the conflict last between those who follow you, and those who follow Me. Now you and the serpent, part Satan and part animal, have had your shot. But there is one who will come, born of a virgin, who will be part God and part man. His heel you will bruise, but your head He will crush!"

Alphaomega looked at Ivory and though what He had to dish out was punishment, He spoke not without empathy.

"To you woman I say: when your time comes to bear children it will not be done without intense pain, your desire will be for your husband and he will lead you and your family."

"To you man I say: Pterra Pherma is now spoilt. To feed your family you will toil with the earth. It will be hard to grow food in it from now on, but it will be easy for it to yield thorns and thistles. The sun will be hot, as you work you will sweat. Do not again be swayed by bad advise, Clay."

"Hey what are You saying."

murmured Ivory.

"All these things will continue to go on until the day you will surely die. From the dust your taken and to the dust you will return."

And so Alphaomega being perfectly just had to cast Clay and Ivory from the garden of Paradise and to cover up their nakedness animals had to be killed so their skins could serve as man's clothing. This symbolised the covering up of their sin that day long ago. O what a shame it truly was for something always had to _die_ for the covering of man's _disobedience_. O how had Pterra Pherma and _all_ that lived thereon fallen.

"Now like Us," said Alphaomega to His Son, The Word and to His Spirit, Four-Wind, man knows what good and evil is, now they are left with a choice to make; which one of those two things will they allow lead their life. They have now taken from the Tree of Death and can no longer eat from the Tree of Life. And to reinforce His decree, the creator placed scary Cherubim east of Paradise Garden both armed with flaming swords that waved before them, every which way, soundly guarding the Tree of Life.

As Clay walked the earth he would stop everyday and longingly look onto the garden that he and his wife had spoiled. Many fond memories of that place got him through the hard days in which helived. He looked at where his family now lived…on a barren hard plain, there home little more than a shade. Clay wept he finally realised the full weight of his and Ivory's decision, they had chosen to eat of the Tree of Death and now the Tree of _Life_ had been taken away from them! This surely was … death.

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Epilogue**

Michael and Gabriel approached their creator's throne.

They solemly enquired of the Lord.

"What happens now?"

they asked.

"_All will happen as it happens._"

"Will creation came right again?"

"_In time._"

"How will it happen?"

"_Let us just say, that My son, here will have a great role in recovering what man-kind have done to themselves. And it is only because we love them so much._"

The angels didn't look convinced.

"_Come now Michael and Gabriel do not look so sour, you are in Utopia. _

_Apollyon has only won this battle – he will not…win…the…war_!"

**This is…not… the end.**

**A Tale of Two Worlds** was loosely based on

John 1:1-2, Isaiah 14: 12-16, Ezekiel 28: 13-19 and Genesis 1 - 3

Glehnmarc-Hibburt (c) 2001


End file.
